


Rainbow

by xxDreamy



Series: Malec Flufftober 2019 [15]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cute, Husbands, Kittens, M/M, Max loves cats and he's not the only one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 08:17:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21033137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDreamy/pseuds/xxDreamy
Summary: Magnus suggests they should get Max a cat. Alec agrees because he loves his boys. Who could know Magnus really wanted a kitty for himself?





	Rainbow

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!
> 
> I leave this soft fic in your hands! Enjoy <3
> 
> D.

„Daddy, Papa, look, kittens!”, Max shouts excitedly, rushing towards small creatures.  
“You’re sure it was a good idea?”, Alec asks his husband, a little worried when he notices how fast his son gets friendly with all cats.  
“Of course I am, Alexan- Oh my God, look, he is so cute”, Magnus cries out, cradling an adorable puppy in his hands. “We should take them all”, he announces, his eyes focused on the white fur.  
“I’m pretty sure we shouldn’t”, he answers reasonably, eyeing Max who runs around the place, a black kitten safe in his hands.  
“But Alexander”, Magnus moans sadly, picking up another two kitties and settling them in his arms. “Look at them, there are so beautiful”, he reasons with him, pushing the puppies in front of his face.  
“I’m starting to think we didn’t come here to get Max a cat”, he lifts his eyebrows at him, crossing his arms on his chest.  
“Your two favourite boys are in heaven, you should be happy”, Magnus tells him and Alec pouts, lowering his eyes.  
“I thought your heaven is with me”, he huffs, a sad tone audible in his disappointed voice.  
“Of course it is-”, Magnus tries to explain but is interrupted quickly.  
“Daddy, daddy, this is my new puppy!”, Max announces with a big grin on his face, stretching his arms to show his father the tiny cat resting in his hands. “I will call him Rainbow”, he informs firmly and Alec smiles widely, staring at his son.  
“Why Rainbow?”, he asks curiously and Max pushes the kitten into his hands.  
“Look at his eyes”, the boy explains in awe, his finger pointing at his new friend. Alec lifts him up, his hazel irises watching the cat carefully. His fur is black and incredibly soft, his eyes are blue with all hints of other colors, a little of brown, gold, green and even grey. Alec has to admit, his son has a taste. The kitty moves his small paw, tapping Alec on his wrist and he can’t help but grin at the gesture.  
“You really are a unique one”, Alec tells him, looking into the cat’s eyes. He meows quietly at him, which makes Alec’s heart melt immediately, and decides to nestle in the crook of Alec’s neck. Alec lets him, of course, why would he not? It’s completely normal he has a strange cat sleeping on his shoulder. And this cat looks really small and soft and Alec doesn’t want to do anything more than protect him from everything else. It’s like having another baby in his arms but with big colorful eyes and soft fur-  
Okay, maybe he is a little cute. Like really, really cute.  
Alec wouldn’t admit it for the world.


End file.
